La destinée d'un héros
by Karboom
Summary: Alors tout d'abord, l'histoire qui suit n'a RIEN A VOIR avec Zelda, il s'agit d'une fic originale, c'est juste qu'en catégorie, c'est ce qui s'approchait le plus " Avec un bon mois de retard, voici ma proposition au challenge de mars du Collectif Noname :)
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Prince

La destinée d'un héros

Premier chapitre du Challenge Noname de Mars, à savoir, une histoire avec trois points de vue différents. Ajouté à cela, je mettrais à chaque début de chapitre le nom d'une musique Youtube pour accompagner. Sur ce, bonne lecture : )

Peter Crowley – The Last Hero

Chapitre 1 : Le Prince

Siegfried s'avançait vers la salle du trône, luttant pour ne pas trembler. Au fond de la grande salle de pierre bleutée aux colonnes d'obsidienne, creusée à même le cœur de la montagne, se trouvait un imposant trône de pierre aux ciselures de métal. Et dans ce trône, revêtu de sa fameuse armure noire, se trouvait le roi sombre. A sa droite, dans une cellule de pierre aux barreaux de fer, se trouvait la princesse Amanda qu'il avait enlevé il y a peu. Cette dernière était la seule héritière du royaume d'Askalion, le rival du royaume d'Elter d'où venait Siegfried. Néanmoins, malgré les mauvais rapports entre les deux contrées, le prince n'avait pas hésité. Il savait être le seul à même de la sauver et il ne mettrait pas ses principes de côté au nom d'une querelle dont tous avaient oublié l'origine. Le roi sombre se leva lentement de son trône, sa cape pourpre cascadant dans son dos. Siegfried ne l'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque, pas même à lui-même, mais il avait peur. Il était terrifié par l'apparence menaçante de son ennemi. Les plaques d'acier noir de l'armure étaient mates, semblant aspirer tout reflet, sa cape claquant dans les courants d'air de la salle rendait sa silhouette encore plus imposante, son épée large à la garde sombre ornée d'un rubis luisait dans l'obscurité d'un éclat dangereux, et surtout, il y avait son casque. Un morceau de métal noir avec des cornes d'os, dissimulant entièrement son visage, faisant douter de son humanité même. Lentement, le roi sombre s'avança.

Bien qu'il se fasse appeler roi, Siegfried ne lui connaissait aucun sujet. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que des pièges dans ce palais niché dans la montagne. Et les dangers qu'il avait déjà traversé l'aidèrent à ne pas reculer. Tirant sa propre épée, il s'avança. Les deux combattants accélérèrent peu à peu jusqu'à se charger et les épées s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Siegfried ressentit le choc dans son bras et sut qu'il ne pourrait vaincre son adversaire par la force. Par chance il avait privilégié une armure légère en cuir afin de faciliter ses mouvements, la vitesse et l'agilité pourraient faire la différence. Alors que le roi sombre assénait un nouveau coup, le prince se déporta sur sa gauche, passant en dessous de l'épée. Le flanc de l'ennemi exposé, il envoya un violent revers. A sa grande surprise, il sentit son épée s'arrêter net. Le roi avait ramené son épée à une vitesse incroyable et avait bloqué le coup. Pris de court, Siegfried n'eut que le temps de bondir en arrière pour éviter la riposte. Bien qu'indemne, le cuir de son armure avait été entaillé au niveau de l'épaule. Pour la première fois, il se sentit perdre confiance. Il n'avait jamais douté de ses chances de réussite jusqu'à présent, il s'était attendu à ce que la tâche soit difficile, mais pas à ce point. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il lui fallait triompher, quoi qu'il arrive. Poussant un cri de guerre, il chargea le roi de front avec un coup d'estoc. Au moment où le roi dégageait son coup, Siegfried lâcha son épée un court instant de la main droite, raccourcit la faible distance qui le séparait du roi, rattrapa son épée de la main gauche et l'abattit de toutes ses forces. A nouveau il sentit la résistance. A nouveau il vit l'épée du roi qui bloquait la sienne. Il reçut un violent coup de botte dans le ventre qui l'envoya rouler plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Il se releva péniblement, cherchant des yeux son arme qui lui avait échappé. Voyant le roi avancer lentement vers lui, imperturbable, il se précipita à quatre pattes vers son épée qu'il ramassa, s'en aidant pour se relever. La douleur était sourde dans ses côtes mais il pouvait tenir debout. Serrant les dents pour étouffer sa souffrance, il se redressa et brandit son épée devant lui, se remettant en garde. Cette fois le roi initia l'attaque, envoyant sa grande épée sur le côté. Siegfried para péniblement le coup, le choc résonnant dans ses os. Il eut à peine le temps de repousser l'épée qu'elle revenait déjà de l'autre côté. N'ayant pas le loisir d'esquiver, le prince dressa à nouveau son épée, recevant l'impact de plein fouet. La puissance fut telle qu'il fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres. S'il n'avait pas paré le coup à temps, il aura été indéniablement coupé en deux. Ses bras tremblaient de manière incontrôlable à présent. En contemplant la large silhouette qui s'avançait vers lui, le désespoir commença à l'envahir. Soudain, une flèche enflammée frappa le torse noir de l'armure.

Surpris, Siegfried tourna la tête et vit la princesse Amanda, un arc à la main. Encochant une nouvelle flèche, il la vit s'enflammer d'elle-même. De la magie ? Peu importait, il voyait là une chance de l'emporter. Les flèches enflammées continuèrent de fondre sur le roi sombre, chacune allumant un peu plus la flamme de l'espoir dans le cœur de Siegfried. Empoignant fermement son épée, il chargea en direction du roi. Ce dernier leva haut son arme et l'abattit brutalement. Siegfried esquiva souplement, se déplaçant sur le côté tandis que l'arme fracassait le sol là où il se tenait un instant plus tôt. Il se plaça de sorte à avoir le roi sombre entre lui et Amanda. Alors que le roi sombre allait poursuivre son assaut, une flèche le toucha à l'arrière de l'épaule. Profitant de son instant d'immobilité, le prince envoya un rapide revers de son épée. Mais cette dernière rebondit sur la plaque pectorale, sans blesser le roi. Néanmoins Siegfried l'avait touché pour la première fois, ce simple fait était suffisant pour le pousser à continuer. Continuant de se mouvoir frénétiquement, il harcela le roi sombre de petites touches ici et là. Ce dernier peinait à tout repousser avec les flèches qui continuaient de le percuter dans le dos.

Brusquement, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et envoya un coup de pied qui frappa Siegfried dans l'estomac. Ignorant le jeune homme, le roi se détourna de lui et commença à se diriger vers la princesse, faisant fi des projectiles qui percutaient son armure. Siegfried regardait impuissant son ennemi se rapprocher peu à peu d'Amanda qui se retrouvait acculée, coincée entre le trône, le mur et le roi qui avançait. L'esprit de Siegfried se rebella. Il refusa d'être inactif à un moment pareil. A quoi cela le réduirait-il s'il était incapable de protéger ceux pour qui il se battait ? Prenant appui sur son épée, il se redressa une nouvelle fois. Il tenait à peine debout mais il devait continuer. Il commença par mettre un pied devant l'autre, un par un, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il charge. Le roi était presque sur Amanda. Siegfried poussa un hurlement sauvage, rendu rauque par la douleur qui lui vrillait le corps. Le roi, distrait, tourna la tête dans sa direction. Amanda relâcha sa flèche qui explosa en percutant l'arrière du casque cornu. Le roi amena une main vers sa tête par réflexe, brisant sa garde. Siegfried bondit et plongea sa lame entre les plaques pectorales de l'armure, l'épée s'enfonçant sans s'arrêter.

Pendant un instant, plus rien ne bougea. Siegfried, Amanda et le roi sombre restèrent figé, tels des statues décorant la vaste salle. Puis, le roi se redressa, empoignant la lame de l'épée de Siegfried et l'extirpa péniblement de sa poitrine, centimètre par centimètre, le sang coulant à flots. Siegfried ne bougea pas, il avait tout juste la force de tenir debout. Le roi laissa tomber l'épée au sol et, ignorant les deux jeunes gens, se dirigea à pas lourds vers son trône. Il s'y assit lentement, comme si le combat acharné n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il posa ses deux mains sur le pommeau de sa terrifiante épée, la pointe reposant sur le sol, et s'immobilisa. Son corps s'était figé, tel un gardien reposant dans son domaine. C'est seulement à ce moment que Siegfried chuta vers l'avant et qu'Amanda le rattrapa in extremis. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la sortie, la princesse soutenant son sauveur, laissant derrière eux leur ennemi commun. Ils ignoraient de quoi le lendemain serait fait, mais ils savaient qu'ils avaient vu assez de combats pour ne pas laisser leurs royaumes respectifs tomber dans la guerre.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Princesse

La destinée d'un héros

Deuxième chapitre du Challenge Noname de Mars, à savoir, une histoire avec trois points de vue différents. Nous suivrons cette fois-ci le point de vue de la princesse et remonterons un peu en arrière. Bonne lecture

BrunuhVille – The Wolf and the Moon

Chapitre 2 : La princesse

Les doigts d'Amanda touchèrent distraitement le portrait, caressant le grain de la toile. Voilà des années que son frère aîné avait disparu en combattant le roi sombre. Il avait été la première victime de cet être maléfique. Et presque tous les jours depuis, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir passer un peu de temps devant son portrait. Elle y retrouvait à chaque fois le beau jeune homme blond en pleine force de l'âge qui s'échappait de ses leçons pour venir jouer avec elle. Quand il souriait, on aurait pu croire que le soleil irradiait de lui. Mais il avait beaucoup moins sourit l'année qui avait précédé sa disparition. Les tensions grandissant entre leur royaume d'Askalion et le royaume d'Elter, il avait senti la guerre poindre. Ce sujet avait amené de violentes disputes entre lui et leur père.

Il avait alors décidé de partir comme ambassadeur afin de stopper le conflit. Et la seule nouvelle qu'ils eurent de lui fut l'annonce de sa mort par le roi sombre. Ce même roi qui menaçait d'engloutir les deux royaumes. Amanda savait que leurs royaumes devait se préparer à faire face à un ennemi commun mais après la mort de son fils, son père avait changé. Il était devenu amer et aigri, au point d'empirer davantage leurs relations avec le royaume d'Elter. Malgré tout, Amanda ne le laisserait pas mener leur royaume à la destruction par chagrin. Elle s'arracha finalement à la contemplation du portrait et alla se coucher. Il y aurait fort à faire pour organiser l'assaut contre le roi sombre. Mais même lui ne pourrait avoir assez de forces pour tenir face à deux royaumes.

Amanda se réveilla brusquement au milieu de la nuit. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Malgré le silence, elle sentait le danger rôder. Soudain, elle vit depuis le fond de sa chambre se découper une immense silhouette sombre. Sans quitter son ennemi des yeux, elle chercha discrètement de sa main la dague qu'elle cachait sous son oreiller. Les tentatives d'assassinat contre la royauté n'étaient pas rares et la chambre d'Amanda était truffée d'armes dissimulées. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'un ennemi parvenait jusqu'à sa chambre sans être repéré. Et pas n'importe quel ennemi. Au moment où elle sentit sa main toucher la poignée de la dague, le roi sombre fut soudain sur elle, comme s'il s'était déplacé instantanément. Elle tenta d'envoyer un coup de dague mais la main du roi sombre s'illumina quand la magie la parcourut et Amanda sentit sa conscience s'échapper.

Elle se réveilla dans une large cellule de pierre, rien ne s'y trouvait hormis un tas d'ossements. En s'approchant des barreaux qui composaient la porte de la cellule, elle put apercevoir, à demi caché par une colonne, un grand trône de pierre sur lequel était assis son ennemi. Le savoir à la fois si près et hors de portée lui était insupportable, aussi retourna-t-elle vers le fond de sa cellule. Elle se mit à réfléchir à sa situation. Elle était encore en vie alors que le roi sombre aurait pu aisément la tuer cent fois. Il avait donc besoin d'elle vivante, du moins pour l'instant. Ses pensées furent interrompues par des bruits de pas. S'approchant de la porte de sa cellule, elle put apercevoir un jeune homme s'avancer. Elle mit peu de temps à reconnaître Siegfried, le prince du royaume d'Elter. Etait-il venu pour la sauver ? Malgré la guerre qui couvait entre leurs royaumes ? Le roi sombre se leva pesamment et s'avança vers le jeune homme. Les deux s'engagèrent dans un violent combat. Amanda était impressionnée par Siegfried. Malgré son jeune âge, il était un fougueux combattant. Malheureusement, il était impuissant face au roi sombre. Ce dernier semblait tout bonnement intouchable et à chaque échange Siegfried se voyait un peu plus affaibli. Amanda regarda désespérément autour d'elle. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qui lui permette de venir en aide au prince. Elle n'allait pas le laisser se faire tuer en restant inactive. Cherchant dans les moindres recoins, elle se retrouva à fouiller la pile d'ossement dans l'espoir d'y trouver un moyen d'aider Siegfried. Elle sentit soudainement quelque chose parmi les os. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas la forme ou la texture d'un os. Elle tira et exhuma un long arc courbé.

Il était d'une belle couleur ambré et des traits azurs parcouraient sa courbure. Amanda ne connaissait qu'un seul arc qui ait cette apparence, celui de son frère. Elle sut ainsi ce qui lui était arrivé. Retenant difficilement ses larmes, elle se retourna vers la grille. A sa grande stupeur, celle-ci était ouverte. Elle ignorait comment, mais elle n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance. Qu'il ait laissé volontairement l'arc ou non, le roi sombre n'avait pas été assez fou pour laisser des flèches. Mais c'était mal connaître la princesse. Tout en tendant la corde sans projectile, Amanda se plongea dans une profonde concentration. Sentant la magie irradier autour d'elle, elle la condensa jusqu'à former une flèche de feu. L'arc ne serait pas le seul héritage de son frère, la magie en faisait également partie. Elle relâcha la flèche sur le roi sombre au moment où ce dernier s'apprêtait à en finir avec Siegfried. Les choses s'accélérèrent brusquement. Tirant parti de leur avantage, Siegfried et Amanda se mirent à lutter avec acharnement contre le roi sombre, le mettant en difficulté alors qu'il semblait intouchable quelques instants plus tôt.

Le roi décida soudainement d'en finir. Délaissant Siegfried, il commença à se diriger vers Amanda. Sentant la panique la gagner, la princesse se mit à tirer des flèches de feu à un rythme effréné, chacune atteignant son but. Mais le roi faisait fi de ces attaques, son armure semblant intact malgré l'impact violent des projectiles. Lorsqu'il fut sur elle, Amanda concentra sa flèche en l'imprégnant de toutes ses émotions, sa peur, sa colère, sa douleur devant la mort de son frère, sa haine pour cet ennemi qui lui avait tout pris et qui s'apprêtait à lui prendre davantage. La flèche commença à luire d'un éclat bleuté alors que le roi levait son épée. Un cri de rage retentit soudain et le roi se retourna. Amanda tira, la flèche explosant à l'arrière du casque cornu et elle vit la pointe d'une épée surgir du dos de son ennemi. Siegfried les avaient rejoints. Ils avaient triomphé ensemble. Le roi sombre se comporta alors étrangement. Empoignant l'épée de Siegfried, il l'extirpa péniblement jusqu'à la laisser tomber au sol. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son trône où il s'assit avant de s'immobiliser, dans la même posture où Amanda l'avait vu avant l'arrivée de Siegfried. Elle le savait mort mais même ainsi, le roi sombre restait terrifiant. Le prince était presque aussi mal en point. Passant spontanément un bras sous son épaule pour le soutenir, Amanda aida Siegfried à sortir de la forteresse où elle avait été emmenée.

Elle se moquait à présent de ce que pensait son père. Askalion et Elter devaient s'unir. Siegfried et elle-même se l'étaient prouvés. Ce n'est qu'ensemble que les deux royaumes pourront avancer, et cette union avait toujours une raison d'être, même après la mort du roi sombre.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Aetan

La destinée d'un héros

Troisième chapitre du challenge Noname de mars. Nous découvrirons ici le troisième point de vue de l'histoire.

Beauty and the Beast Prologue 8x slower

Chapitre 3 : Aetan

Aetan était le prince d'Askalion et le grand frère d'Amanda. Grand guerrier, fin stratège, leader charismatique, il faisait la fierté du royaume d'Askalion et de son père. Mais là où son père ne voyait que l'importance d'écraser le royaume d'Elter, Aetan voyait la futilité d'une guerre avec un voisin aussi puissant qu'eux. Lorsque sa petite sœur naquit, Aetan avait déjà 14 ans, et son amour pour elle lui donnait le désir de la protéger par-dessus tout. En grandissant, ce désir de protéger s'étendit aussi à son peuple. Et l'éloigna de plus en plus de son père si belliqueux. Fort heureusement, ce dernier n'était pas idiot et ne se lancerait pas dans une guerre sans le soutien inconditionnel de son peuple et de sa famille. Aetan désira exploiter ce point et eut une idée qui pourrait rapprocher Askalion et Elter. Il décida de visiter la capitale d'Elter en tant qu'ambassadeur, afin de rapprocher les deux royaumes.

Il fit ses adieux à sa petite sœur alors agée de 12 ans, en lui promettant de revenir bientôt. La jeune Amanda pleurait à chaudes larmes lors de son départ. Ils avaient passés bien moins de temps ensemble qu'Aetan l'aurait voulu. Malgré tout, certains de ces moments étaient parmi les plus précieux de son existence. Notamment quand il avait enseigné le maniement de l'arc à Amanda, où quand il avait assisté à ses leçons de magie. Leur famille avait très peu de magiciens dans leurs ancêtres, aussi la chose avait été vue comme un miracle. Aetan parti donc pour Elter, avec une escorte d'à peine trois gardes. Il aurait préféré s'y rendre seul pour démontrer de ses intentions pacifiques mais son père avait refusé, et ce malgré leurs innombrables récentes disputes. Quelque part, le jeune était soulagé de s'éloigner de son père, même pour peu de temps.

Après un voyage sans histoire, le prince parvint finalement au royaume d'Elter et fut reçu au château avec les honneurs dus. Malheureusement, le roi rival s'avéra aussi fermé et désireux d'ouvrir le conflit que son père. Aetan était abattu. Lui qui voulait apaiser les tensions risquaient de donner au roi d'Elter le prétexte qu'il attendait pour commencer la guerre. Cherchant à apaiser le roi par tous les moyens, il proposa d'enseigner l'escrime à son héritier qui venait d'avoir 13 ans. Aetan était déjà connu comme l'un des meilleurs bretteurs des deux royaumes, aussi sa proposition fut accueillie avec enthousiasme. Le prince rencontra alors Siegfried. Ce qui le surprit le plus ne fut pas seulement l'intelligence qu'il décelait dans son regard, mais surtout le manque total d'animosité qui émanait de l'enfant. Il n'avait pas encore été touché par le mépris pour le royaume rival qui couvait chez tant de gens. Aetan profita de cette chance pour éduquer Siegfried à la culture d'Askalion pendant leurs entraînements. L'enfant était bon élève et avait soif d'apprendre. Aetan entraperçu finalement la lueur de l'espoir. Une idée pour cimenter définitivement la paix lui était venue.

Mettant fin à sa visite, il repartit en direction de son royaume. S'arrêtant non loin de la frontière sud où Askalion et Elter se touchaient, il profita d'une pause pour tuer deux gardes de son escorte et chargea le troisième de délivrer un message à son père. L'action lui coûta mais il savait que son plan ne se ferait pas sans sacrifice. Une fois seul, il s'aventura dans la forêt. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, il rassembla tous les brigands des environs par la force sous son joug. Il lança des raids sur les villages environnants, ne tuant personne, mais clamant les villages comme siens, ajoutant les villageois à sa « protection ». Ses raids se multiplièrent, grossissant ses troupes et son approvisionnement au fil des mois, grignotant subtilement les frontières d'Askalion et d'Elter, étendant aussi largement son territoire dans les terres inconquises du sud. Pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être reconnu par un camp ou l'autre, il fit forger une redoutable armure noire comme la nuit et abandonna son nom pour se faire appeler le roi sombre.

En 4 ans, il donna naissance à un royaume suffisamment grand et puissant pour représenter une vraie menace pour Askalion et Elter. Et pour la première fois, les deux royaumes étaient prêts à s'unir contre un ennemi commun. Le roi sombre avait fait aménager la montagne tout au nord de son royaume pour en faire une forteresse colossale. Il savait qu'il était temps d'achever son plan. Envoyant l'entièreté de son peuple au sud de la montagne en un exode massif, il confia son peuple aux trois de ses fidèles qui s'étaient montrés suffisamment dignes de confiance pour qu'il leur révèle tout. Puis, une fois les frontières de son royaume redéfinies et son peuple à l'abri, le roi sombre revêtit une amulette sous son armure lui permettant d'utiliser légèrement la magie. Les leçons auxquelles il avait assisté lui furent très utiles pour en comprendre l'essence. Pour la première fois en quatre ans, Aetan revint au château d'Askalion.

Une fois sa sœur bien-aimée capturée, emprisonnée dans la cellule qui contenait son précieux arc, le roi sombre s'installa sur le trône construit selon ses instructions par son peuple. Etrangement, ceux qu'il avait conquis en étaient venus à l'aimer, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de les aimer en retour. Installé sur le trône, il attendit. Il avait pris soin de faire prévenir personnellement Siegfried de l'enlèvement d'Amanda. Plus que deux royaumes luttant contre un ennemi commun, il savait que les héritiers des deux royaumes luttant côte à côte scelleraient à jamais la paix. Voyant venir la fin de son laborieux plan, le roi sombre attendit patiemment sa fin.


End file.
